


Dream Team

by cruisingforcruiserweights



Series: Total Nonstop Aries [1]
Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Pro Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisingforcruiserweights/pseuds/cruisingforcruiserweights
Summary: Austin will go to any length to get his World Heavyweight Championship back, even reconciling with an old enemy.





	Dream Team

**Author's Note:**

> So during my current Austin rewatch, I came across the episode of TNA where Austin tries to convince Bobby to help him take down Jeff, and in the process refers to them as a "Wet Dream Team"...and then this happened.

It was a common sight to see the contrasting figures of Austin Aries and Bobby Roode making their way through the winding backstage corridors of TNA, bickering back and forth about anything and everything, each always managing to find a way to disagree with the other, no matter the subject. However, today was different, and for once, antagonising his former rival for the World Heavyweight Championship was the last thing on Austin's mind, in fact quite the opposite.

As much it pained him to admit, he couldn't take down Hardy alone. He had tried and he had failed, and now he was running out of patience. He wanted his Championship back, and he wanted it back  _now_. It didn't matter how low he had to stoop to do it, as long as that belt was back around his waist, he didn't care. He had thought long and hard about who would be vicious enough, hungry enough, and had enough of a chip on their shoulder about getting the recognition they felt they deserved, to assist him in knocking the 'Charismatic Enigma' off his pedestal. To his dismay, the only viable candidate in his mind was Bobby Roode, the man he had defeated in order to claim the Heavyweight Championship for himself, only to lose it to Hardy before it felt like his reign had even begun.

That was how he had come to find himself pursuing the other through the backstage halls of the studio, where filming had already began and the two of them were preparing to head to the ring. His tone was agitated and verging on desperate, with flattery not coming easy to him, especially regarding Roode, neither of them having had a single good thing to say about the other since they had first butted heads all those months ago when Austin had expressed his desire to challenge Bobby for his title.

“All I’m saying is, you were the longest reigning, single most dominant World Heavyweight Champion this company has ever seen-“  
  
“You’re damn right I was!” Roode interjected, his title reign being simultaneously a sore spot and a point of pride for him.  
  
“Exactly, so there’s you, and then there’s me, the man that…” he hesitated before he finished that thought, regretting his choice of words once he caught the other’s eyes narrowing and his brow furrowing.  
  
“Go on.” Bobby insisted.  
  
“You know what, it doesn’t matter-“  
  
“You were about to say ‘the man that beat you’, weren’t you Aries? Why do you always insist on bringing that up, you were a _fluke-_ “  
  
“Alright, alright, listen!” Austin was becoming frantic as he reached out to grab the other by the arm and stop him in his tracks, lest he storm off before he was able to finish his proposal. “There’s you, and there’s me, we know what we’ve achieved, we know what we’re capable of and we both know that the two of us deserve to be Heavyweight Champion a hell of a lot more than Jeff Hardy does.”  
  
He saw Bobby nodding in agreement and a smile began to tug at the corners of his lips, relieved that they were finally starting to get on the same page. He then realised that he still had yet to let go of the other’s arm from when he had stopped him, and instead of letting go he opted to slowly run his hand across the curve of the taller man’s bicep, offering him a warm smile as Bobby’s face morphed from agreement to confusion.  
  
“See? Look at us-“ he gestured back and forth between the two of them with his free hand. “-this is a dream team right here, baby…”  
  
He saw Bobby’s cheeks begin to redden, as he trailed his hand up the other’s arm before allowing it to wander across his chest, tracing the outline of his pectoral with his fingertips and relishing the way Roode swallowed and his tongue darted out to wet his lips nervously.  
  
_Gotcha_. He thought, triumphantly. So _that_ was what it was going to take to get him on board? Austin didn’t have any qualms about that, Bobby was attractive enough, if only he didn’t talk so damn much...  
  
“Come with me.” He whispered as he took the other by the hand, leading him down a deserted corridor towards a storage room he knew would not be in use for the next few hours (or at least the amount of time that they would be needing it for). Roode followed him obediently in stunned silence, and Austin found himself thinking that he could get used to that.  
  
Closing the door behind them, he placed his hand on the other’s chest and slowly guided him back until he hit the opposite wall with a soft _thud_. Roode appeared to have regained some semblance of composure and confidence, as he placed his hands on Austin’s sides and tried to pull him in closer, but tentatively so, as if he were still unsure. Austin on the other hand, had no such doubts, and as he watched Bobby’s eyes flutter closed and his lips part slightly as if he were expecting a kiss, Austin snorted and shook his head, pushing Bobby’s hands away as he dropped down to his knees in front of him.  
  
Bobby’s eyes snapped open and widened as he let his hands fall to rest on Austin’s shoulders, still intent on touching him even as Austin attempted to shrug him off. “Here?…” he asked, his voice wracked with uncertainty. “You don’t have to-“ he was silenced once again, however, as Austin placed a hand over the noticeably growing bulge confined within his trunks, stroking him through the thin red fabric that did nothing to disguise how excited he was to have Austin so close.  
  
“What if I _want_ to?” Austin replied, his tone determined and challenging, as if he were daring the other to stop him, which of course Bobby didn’t, especially not once Austin had peeled away the waistband of his trunks, pausing to admire the fully hardened length that rose to meet him.  
  
He would have preferred to finesse this, but he was painfully aware of what little time they had as he heard the sound of a panicked intern hurrying down the hallway outside, “ _Where the fuck are Aries and Roode?”_ echoing throughout the corridor.  
  
He wrapped his fingers around the base of the other’s shaft, keeping his eyes trained on Roode as he let his tongue glide over the velvety tip, paying close attention to each motion that caused the other to gasp and moan. He made sure to repeat these manoeuvres as he gradually took his length into his mouth, teasing the ridge of the head with his tongue, letting his free hand wander up the other’s thigh and across the peaks of his abdomen, with each bob of his head bringing him deeper inside.

Caught in the moment, Bobby’s hips began to buck, instinctively seeking out more of the delicious wet heat of Austin’s mouth, his hands shifting to the back of the other’s head as he pulled him further down onto him, the head of his cock pressing against the back of Austin’s throat to an uncomfortable degree.

He grazed his teeth along the underside warningly, involuntary action or not, he wasn’t going to let Roode treat him like a toy. A sharp gasp and the stilling of the other’s hips assured him that Bobby had gotten the message, his grip on Austin’s head loosening considerably, allowing him to pull back slowly, his cheeks hollowing as he did so. This gentle suction, combined with the way Austin swiped his tongue across the tip, proved to be far too much for Roode to be able to retain his composure, as the man who had previously not had a single kind word to say about him, was suddenly now full of compliments.

“ _Fuck_ , Austin, you’re so good…” he tangled his fingers in Austin’s hair, being careful not to pull too hard this time, but finding it difficult to disguise his obvious need as a deep red blush spread across his face and neck and his body arched into the other. “If I’d known sooner, I would have- _christ-_ you’re perfect…”

“Then we have an agreement?” Austin pulled back completely, resulting in a filthy _pop_ -ing noise as the head of Bobby’s cock slipped past his lips. He rested back on his haunches to admire his work so far, with Roode panting heavily and his hips thrusting weakly into thin air, as his eyes begged Austin to return.

“Yes, of course, _anything_ …” Austin was more than aware of the fact that in this position, Bobby was bound to say whatever he thought Aries wanted to hear if it meant the difference between getting off or not, but that was exactly what he had been banking on. Besides, if Roode wanted this to be a regular arrangement between the two of them, Austin would be sure to hold him to his promise.

Returning his full attention to the task at hand, Austin tightened his grip around the other’s shaft as he took just a few inches of him back into his mouth, punctuating each bob of his head with a deft flick of his wrist and a painfully drawn-out swirl of his tongue across the head. Soon enough, Bobby was nothing more than a panting, pleading mess, with encouragement and curses gushing from his mouth in the same breath. 

Austin took great pleasure in watching his new partner tense and throw his head back in blind ecstasy, with heavy, ragged breaths escaping his lips as he surged towards completion, his hot, thick essence coating his tongue as he rode the last few shuddering waves of his release.  
  
Austin ran a thumb across his lips as he swallowed, readjusted the other’s trunks and withdrew, getting back to his feet only to stumble a little on partially-numb knees. Bobby had recovered just in time it seemed, as he reached out and grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into a hug and pressing his mouth against Austin’s own, apparently unfazed by the lingering taste of himself on the other man’s lips.

Although initially taken aback, his hands pressed against Bobby’s chest and poised to shove him away, Austin found himself lingering, his eyes closing and lips parting to allow Bobby’s tongue to glide past and tangle with his own. The resulting kiss was surprisingly gentle, sending a hot flush up Austin’s spine and causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand to attention. It was something he hadn’t felt in quite some time, having become all too familiar with relationships of convenience, but a stranger to such genuine affection. He hadn’t been expecting this at all, and by the time Roode had released him, _he_ was the one left red-faced and panting. 

Bobby leaned back against the wall and offered him a smile that was tinged with amusement and more than a hint of pride at having been able to catch Austin so off-guard. His hands drifted down the other’s sides until they came to rest above his hips, his fingertips teasing at the waistband of his black trunks as he tilted his head to murmur against Aries’ ear, “Come back to my hotel later?” 

Austin hesitated, unable to deny the excitement that was beginning to well inside him, but still doing his best not to let on that Bobby had managed to turn the tables on him so profoundly, he still had his pride after all.  


" _Hello?_ Aries, Roode?" Before he had a chance reply however, that same irritatingly desperate tone of the production intern who had been searching for them earlier rang out just outside the door, followed by repeated knocks on the door. Austin tore himself away from the other and strode over to poke his head outside, scaring the wits out of the already rattled assistant as he snapped, _"What?"_

"You were supposed to be on set ten minutes ago! We sent Daniels and Kazarian out to stall for time, but they're dying out there-"

"Of course they are, those morons couldn't hold a crowd's attention if they started fucking in the middle of the ring." Bobby interrupted, sidling up behind Aries and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Aries snorted, stepping back out into the corridor, with Roode following closely behind. The production assistant glanced back and forth between the two of them, before seemingly deciding that keeping their job was worth more than whatever may come from him bringing up the obviously shady situation he had stumbled into. "Just... lets go shall we?" he said, before scurrying off down the corridor, heading for the stage.

As Austin moved to follow him he felt Roode tighten his grasp on his shoulder a little, their eyes meeting as he turned his head to face him again.

"Think about it, okay? I'll wait for you." Bobby's tone was soft, hopeful, and quite unfamiliar coming from the other's lips. 

Austin nodded as he began to walk away, the other's hand slipping off of his shoulder as he did so. His voice was airy and nonchalant, but his expression-hidden from the other's view as he walked- was dominated by a wide smile.

"Sure, why not?"


End file.
